Kite
Kite is a video game character from the .hack series. Profile In the .hack//Games, Kite was invited by his real life friend Yasuhiko to play an online game called The World. Orca, Yasuhiko's character, and Kite adventured in a dungeon where they encountered a mysterious girl named Aura. Aura was going to give Orca a mysterious book until a monster called Skeith appeared and killed Orca. Skeith was about to attack Kite as well, but a mysterious hacker named Helba saved Kite and booting him from the server with the book. After the encounter, Kite learned that his friend Yasuhiko had fallen into a coma in the real world. This prompted Kite to investigate The World thinking it may be related to their encounter with Skeith, which soon turn out to be a bigger crisis that he had ever thought. Throughout his quest, he met a Heavy Blade character named BlackRose and she eventually becomes one of his best partners, as both having the same problem. Throughout his quests, he meets characters such as Mia, Elk, Mistral, Piros, and Wiseman. He also encounters a character named Balmung, Orca's partner in The World who used to think Kite was a hacker. Not long after Yasuhiko got comatosed, Kite encounters a Data Bug at the Hulle Granz Cathedral. After Balmung attacks with no effect, he opens the Book of Twilight and his character is altered and gains the ability to Data Drain and Gate Hack to fight the unknown threat. As they continue their quest, they meet Skeith again and this time they manage to defeat Skeith. As he and his friends began unraveling the mysteries surrounding The World, they encounter more of the Epitaphs of Twilight and even met The World's creator, Harold Hoerwick, who explained the true purpose of The World: the creation of the ultimate AI, Aura. However, the Morganna program has been trying to stall it's creation with the Epitaphs and sealing Harold's mind inside the network, as well as using Cubia, the shadow sealed in the Twilight Bracelet. After forming an alliance with master hacker Helba and Lios, one of The World's admins, the group .hackers was created to stop the threat of Morganna. They execute "Operation: Wavebreak" to access The World's core and fight against the final phase, Corbenik. As everyone fights, they find themselves deleted one by one when it got close to defeat. Just then, Aura makes the ultimate sacrifice and disappears...becoming The World's ultimate AI. After a few months, those that were in a coma, including Orca, woke up and The World was restored. Anime In the anime series, .hack//Legend of the Twilight, Kite and BlackRose are portrayed by the real life twins namely as Shugo and Rena Kunisaki instead of the real protagonist in the .hack games when they play the online game called the World as their enemies are trying to seek Kite's bracelet which has an ability to drain the enemy's data using its ability the Data Drain. Crosspedia Entry One of the legendary PCs (player characters) called ".hackers" from the online game "The World." Once used the power of the "Twilight Bracelet" entrusted to him by Aura to resolve a far-reaching virus incident whose repercussions stretched even into the real world. He is currently equipped with a new Twilight Bracelet. Has a warm and calm personality, and is an excellent leader, though he can worry too much about things. In real life he's a junior high school student. Gameplay Kite first appears in Chapter 7: The .hackers along with BlackRose. He armed with his signature blades, utilizes most of his Twin Blade moves from the original .hack games and a few from .hack//link, including his Tri-Edge mark. His special finisher is his signature Data Drain, which played heavily into the main plot of the original .hack games. He is partnered with BlackRose from the same series. In Project X Zone 2, he is partnered with Haseo from it's sequel series G.U. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: Ticking Death (ATK +326, TEC +20, DEX +20, HP +5000, Absorbs SP) Accessory: Aura's Cloak (ATK +10, DEF +249, TEC +30, DEX +30, SP +50) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes His theme is "Stairs of Time" from .hack//link, which is shared with his partner, BlackRose. Music Project X Zone -Stairs of Time-『Extended』|Stairs of Time Stairs of Time|Stairs of Time (PXZ 2 Ver.) Quotes List of Quotes - Kite & BlackRose List of Quotes - Kite & Haseo Gallery .hack Kite.jpg|Kite from .hack Datadrainkite.jpg|Kite using Data Drain (.hack) Nintendo-Charged-Project-X-Zone-3.png|Kite and BlackRose attack with Sanger Zonvolt Kite Portraits .png|Kite Portraits Trivia * Kite and the .hack// franchise are the only Bandai representatives for Bandai Namco in the Project X Zone series. Category:Bandai Namco Category:.hack Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters